The Cloth Folding Excitement
by urban countrygirl
Summary: "Or… what if we fold them?" Do I have to say more? Well, maybe this: "Oh Amy, you naughty vixen", "Oh my goodness, this form of stimulating is highly efficient" and of course "Whoopie!"
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Or… what if we fold them?" - This epic line from episode 10.23 was probably meant to be just funny, but I found it so hot in a certain way! Partly because of Jims delivery, partly because we all know how much Sheldon gets aroused by law and order…**

 _"_ _Alright then. Let's go to the bedroom, remove our clothes, fold them neatly and engage in frenzied lovemaking." Sheldon caressed Amy's arms tenderly in his typical awkward and sheepish way and then started to lead her to the bedroom._

 _"_ _What if we don't fold our clothes at all?" Amy objected, still a little surprised by this unexpected turn of events._

 _"_ _Or…" Sheldon turned around and held his index finger into the air to emphasize the significance of this little detail ,"What if we fold them?"_

 _He drew Amy into the bedroom in a swift move and she closed the door behind them._

They looked at each other for a moment, both with a hint of brimming tears in their eyes, caused by the thought of their upcoming farewell.

"This is a huge step for us", Amy whispered.

"I know. And I have to admit something. I don't do this only for you, to make you feel happy and loved by me. I do this because I have grown to like it very much, too. And when you're gone, I will not only miss your intellect and your kindness, but I will also miss the possibility of touching you and of feeling you with all my body. I love to make love to my love." He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. Then he drew her sweater vest over her head and started to unbutton her blouse cautiously.

Amy stood still, just enjoying the situation, feeling his hands brushing slightly over her cleavage, her breasts, her belly. Excited for this lovemaking she had not planned or even hoped for until her next birthday and inwardly screaming with joy because the spell was broken and coitus wasn't bound to her birthday anymore.

She shivered slightly when Sheldon was rolling down her tights, his hand stroking all the way over her legs, from her hips to her toes. It was the first time he undressed her for lovemaking like that.  
The first time, one and a half year ago, they had been in their nightgown and underwear and the second time, on her birthday last year, they had taken off their clothes on their own and then put on their Harry Potter robes…

Finally she stood there in her underwear. It was nothing special, the slightly outworn bra and the panties didn't even match and she hadn't been at the Brazilian waxing studio for a long time. But (after a little shock at first) she didn't mind. Sheldon didn't mind. Sure, it was nice to get dressed up and specially prepared for each other sometimes, but in the end they loved each other exactly the way they were, on every day in every oh-so-random situation.

She felt Sheldon's hands on her upper arms and shoulders again, pulling her in a tight embrace, her head coming to rest on his warm chest, where she could feel his pounding heart.

"I'll miss you so much." Sheldon whispered, "I'll miss touching your skin, feeling your bones and muscles and the little flabs that I love so much about our body." He brushed the straps down gingerly and kissed her shoulder, then he let his kisses wander to the hollow of her neck, up her throat, behind her ear and then finally to her mouth. His fingers went to the clasp of her bra, struggling for a moment, then he had opened it for the first time in his life and when he let it slide down her arms, a little glimpse of pride was hushing over his face.

Then, he stretched his hands again and let them slide over Amy's back, down to her lumbar (surprisingly a very erogenous zone of her body!), circling his finger slightly around the little dimples, letting them go to the front, his thumbs caressing her hipbones, following the rim of her panties and finally dragging them down slowly as far as he could, being still embraced by Amy. She was almost completely naked now in his arms, while he was still completely dressed. It was a weird (and at the same time arousing) feeling for both of them.

Sheldon released Amy carefully. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, I think it's better you take this out on your own. And then please fold your clothes!"

"Really?" Amy didn't understand why he was so eager to do this.

"Really!" He confirmed, an indefinable expression in his eyes.

"Ok", Amy let out a little sigh, took her sweater vest, held it into the air and folded it in the middle, so that the armholes were touching each other.

"No, no, no!" Sheldon interrupted her. "It must be symmetrical under any circumstances!"*

Amy sighed again. Then she bent forward and put the sweater vest down on the bed upside down, folding a part of the left side to the middle, then a part of the right side. But the part on the right side was wider. She took a glance at Sheldon who was bending over her and looking over her shoulder, his hands touching her second most erogenous ball-and-socket-joints on every side.

"We'll do this again!" he whispered, letting his hands slide down her shoulders, her upper arms, elbows and forearms until he cupped her hands in his. Amy gulped. That felt so good…  
Sheldon guided her on folding the sweater vest again. Now it was perfectly symmetrical. Amy heard Sheldon breathe a little heavier. Could it really be that he got aroused by symmetry? She didn't dare to ask.  
Sheldon brushed her hair away from her neck, gave her a little peck on it and straightened again. "I'll be right back!" he murmured and went to the living room. Amy frowned. What was wrong now?

After some seconds she heard Sheldon return, accompanied with a snapping sound she couldn't really classify.  
He entered the door. In his right hand he held an old-fashioned folding rule, that he let slap into the left hand slightly, creating a smacking sound.  
What was his plan with this? Did he want to punish her with this tool for not folding the sweater vest the right way at the first try? Amy gulped hard, half in fear, half in anticipation, remembering the first time her boyfriend gave her a punishment….

But Sheldon's intentions were different. "I want to measure the sweater vest. It should have a width of exactly 20 cm." He held the folding rule above the cloth. "Perfect! Now go on with your blouse…"

Amy started folding her blouse. „Since when do you use the metric system?" she asked.

"Oh I'd like to use it every day, I just love it!" Sheldon, who was now standing directly behind Amy again, got dreamy eyed. "It all started with the distance from the pole to the equator." He took the tip of the partly unfolded rule, put it on top of Amy head and let it slide slowly down her neck and her spine to her lumbar, where he drew half a circle around her hip to her navel.

Amy shivered from the sensation. She had finished folding her blouse, straightened her back and put her arms behind her head, to get hold of Sheldon's neck. "Although, I'm not sure, it could also have been the south pole…" Sheldon let the tip of the folding rule wander down to Amy's mound, who gasped in surprise and closed her eyes in pleasure.

But Sheldon demanded that she continued folding her clothes, at least the skirt; he would be alright with her tights and underwear put loosely on the top of the pile. Amy followed his instructions.

He continued his lecture. "The ten millionths part of that distance was defined as a meter, which was then the basis for everything. Decimeter… centimeter… millimeter…" By saying that, he let the folding ruler wander slightly above her breasts, her fingernails and a little freckle on her waist, always checking if the predicted measure would be confirmed by the folding rule (and of course he had always been right). "And it even gets better. There's the square meter to measure expanses and the cubic meter for volume. Und then there's the liter, which is the thousandth of a cubic meter and 1 liter of water has been defined as a weight of 1 kilogram. Oh, it all just fits together so perfectly, everything makes so much sense, there's so much order and structure and…"

Finally, Amy was ready with folding her skirt and piling the rest of her clothes neatly on top of it. She had listened to Sheldon's lecture about the metric system only halfhearted. There had been just so much distraction with his body rubbing against her back (oh boy, that was a really strong arousal she had felt there) and the things he had done to her body with this folding rule… Oh my, that had been so hot… But what had stimulated _him_ so much? Was it her being naked? Or her folding her clothes as neatly and accurate as possible? Or was it the thought of the perfectly structured metric system? She didn't know exactly.

She just knew, she wanted him badly. And he wanted her.  
Suddenly she felt Sheldon's mouth at her ear, his hot breath tickling her in the most delicious way. He pointed at the pile of clothes "That looks wonderful. This symmetry, the accuracy, oh dear Lord… And now please fold my T-Shirts, Amy!"

Amy turned around and looked at him with an expression on her face that was very different from excitement.

"Oh please, you know how much I love that sight!" He drew his shirts over his head (a sight that Amy loved in return). "And I will show you a complete new technique this time!"

He laid the first shirt on the bed and stepped behind her again, his hands on hers, his arms around hers, encasing all her body with his. Amy couldn't really concentrate, his chest hair and his hardened nipples on her bare back, the bulge in his pants at her bottom, oh my… He put their right hands on the seam of the shoulder and their left hands in the middle of the shirt (oh, it was still so warm, that felt so good…) then the right hand over the left, then somehow back and suddenly the shirt was folded neatly**. She didn't understand. How had he done this?

He grabbed the other shirt and did it again, he was so fast she hadn't been able to see – suddenly she felt how she was turned around , pressed against Sheldon's half naked body and kissed vigorously. "I love structure and order, but I love you more, and therefore we had to speed this up a bit. I don't want to wait any longer", she heard Sheldon moan between kisses. He undressed his pants and his underwear, folded them swiftly and put them on top on the pile of clothes, all while kissing her heatedly. "And now, little lady, we will end this foreplay and come to the main part." With that, he let himself fall on the bed, as far away from the pile of clothes as possible for not destroying it again, and dragged her with him.

 ***I have to admit, this scene was inspired by myself. When it comes to folding clothes, especially shirts, they just have to be folded symmetrical, I just cannot stand when you fold your shirt asymmetrical. There's a little bit of Sheldon inside all of us, isn't it?** **;-)**

 **** If you're interested, there are tutorials for this on YouTube.**

 **So, this "foreplay" has become longer than expected. Time for a break. In the next chapter, you will learn how their epic "Dirty Talk" will fit in. You do remember:** ** _"Oh Amy, you naughty vixen", "Oh my goodness, that form of stimulating is highly efficient" and of course "Whoopie!",_** **don't you** ** _?_** **Furthermore that pile of clothes will have a second appearance…**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews in advance! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The M-Rating of this story has to be earned, yet, doesn't it? Alright, here we go…**

"Ha, that's what a passionate lover should do with his girlfriend," Amy laughed, as she bumped on Sheldon's chest slightly, falling with him on the bed. "I liked that!"  
"Well, I was a little afraid we could get hurt, but it was worth the risk, I think!" Sheldon answered, before he kissed her again softly.

Amy, who was lying on top, laid her arms on both sides of his head and let her finger tousle his hair. She kissed him back tenderly, first letting her lips only brushing his, then she kissed his philtrum, took his lower lip between hers, let him inhale her breath… Finally she used her tongue to slide along between his closed lips from the left to the right and back and forth again.

Sheldon knew what this meant. He put his arms around her lower back and started to mimic her tiny movements on his lips with the tip of his penis on her folds. Amy's arousal started to grow immediately. Every move she felt between her legs made her want him more and more. The desire to feel him inside her became urgent very soon, she lost control over the movements of her mouth, her fingers started a journey on their own, her whole body was moving, her hips swinging, enjoying the feeling of his glorious organ sliding along the outside of her folds again and again…

She was ready for making love and in all her passion she wanted to do something she had only seen in movies yet and never done by herself before: she rolled on her back and tried to drag Sheldon with her. It didn't work properly. Instead she fell down from him and accidentally pushed the pile of clothes down from the bed.

Oh no! She knew, Sheldon wouldn't want to go on, until she had cleaned up the mess. She only shot a short apologetic glance at him, murmured something like "sorry" and hopped down from the bed to take the pieces of clothes off from the floor (fortunately, they still were folded for the biggest part!) and put them on top of the drawer.

She sighed. That interruption had weakened her arousal a little bit, to be honest. Sheldon, in opposition, didn't seem to mind. He just lay there, crosswise on the bed, looking at her with an intense stare, smiling slightly, the middle part of his body a proof that he really liked watching his girlfriend tidy up the room…

Amy approached the bed from the side where Sheldon's head was lying (really, why didn't he mind lying on the bed like this when he loved order so much?!), bent down and kissed him upside down, her nose stroking his chin. "I'm sorry!" she whispered.  
"Don't be sorry", he whispered back. „I liked the sight of you bending down to the floor a lot, you know? It gave me a magnificent view to my favorite part of your body." He made a small pause. "And I also love being kissed by you just the way Mary-Jane kissed Spiderman for the first time. It's my favorite kissing scene in a movie." "You enjoy kissing scenes in movies?" Amy was surprised. „I used to hate them," Sheldon admitted "I even had to look away. But now I kind of enjoy them. I feel happy for the characters, although I'm sure that none of them makes such a great couple as us." He kissed her deeply again and then he asked:" Shall we go on were we just broke off?"

Amy hesitated for a moment. "Honestly, this cleaning up the clothes made me lose my arousal a bit. I guess I need a little bit more stimulation first… Is this ok for you?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Ehm," Amy was a bit embarrassed now "could you kiss me where I've never been kissed before? And I'm not speaking about Salt Lake City..."

Sheldon swallowed and got a little hoarse. "Yes… I think I can do that… Do you want to lay down?"

"No, no, just stay where you are…"

Amy bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes for a second. Then she climbed on the bed, kneeing behind Sheldon's head and bent forward to kiss his chest.

Her breasts were brushing against Sheldon's face slightly, yearning for attention and he gave them what they needed so urgently, caressed them on the outside, licked and sucked on them softly, eliciting little moans of pleasure from his girlfriend, who did the same exquisite treatment to his own body, that let him shiver in anticipation in return.

After a while Amy's mouth left his nipples with a last kiss and her whole body shifted forward, until his head was trapped between her legs, her wet folds, that were ready for his endearments, directly above his mouth.

 _"_ _Oh Amy, you naughty vixen"_ , he exclaimed, half in real surprise of her sudden move, half feigned, to cover the slight nervousness that came along with this task. But he wanted to do this.

"Are you really ok with it?" Amy whispered.

"I am" he whispered back. Then he put his hands around her thighs and laid his lips on her most intimate spot.

Amy wanted to swoon. It was one of the best feelings she'd ever had. His tongue was so warm and soft… She just wanted to scream. She did scream. _"Oh my goodness, that form of stimulating is highly efficient!"_

Sheldon just loved it. He loved to pleasure Amy with his mouth. He first let his tongue slide along her inner folds slowly back and forth, then he sucked her clitoris tenderly, let his tongue swirl around slowly and his lips caress her outer folds. It was wonderful. Feeling her, tasting her, smelling her, hearing her moan…

Amy was losing control again. Her body was twitching in excitement, moving back and forth on its own, her mind was blank, she only felt this intense pleasure, that was building up more and more inside her. And it didn't come only from her vulva, from her body, no. She felt so loved and strong and sexy, like a naughty Goddess and she was dirty, so dirty... There was Sheldon's arousal directly in front of her eyes. She wanted it. She was hungry, so hungry to feel his soft, shiny glans penis in her mouth, to lick it, taste its juices, suck at it, give it and its owner the highest pleasures and she didn't think to bother or to ask, she just plunged her mouth on it, causing a surprised exclamation of joy from Sheldon, who didn't even realize he was shouting such a nonsense as _"Whoopie"_ into the night.

Sheldon was now completely on his instincts too. He licked, and sucked and squirmed, enjoying Amy's actions on his genitals with the greatest delight and when her mouth left his penis to gently lick on his balls, he absolutely lost his mind and his fears, rolled his tongue and shoved it as deep as he could into Amy's vagina. Amy got caught completely by surprise. She let go of his testicles. She screamed. Loud. Her head thrown back, her legs pressing at the sides of his head, her walls contracting heavily around his tongue, her body shivering violently. It was almost too much for Sheldon. He let his head sink back into the pillow, breathing heavily, hugging Amy's thighs still tightly.*

Oh Dear Lord. So this was the famous 69. It was the craziest thing he'd ever done. Hot. Mind blasting. Wild. A little bit scary concerning the forces it could unleash.

Amy still seemed to be out of this world. "Are you ok?" He asked her, almost sheepish.

"Yeah. I'm wonderful. Thank you, Sheldon." Amy answered quietly, still overwhelmed by her orgasm.

After a while, she crawled down from Sheldon and laid besides him. "I'm sorry I came too early", she whispered.

"Don't worry, I don't know if I would have liked it if you had finished what you had started on me."

"Why not?"

"In your mouth. That must be disgusting."

„I was willing to try it."

"But I'm not ready for that, yet. Maybe one day, ok?"

"Ok."

"But you still owe me my orgasm, don't you?" He smiled at her.

"What do you want me to do?" She smiled back.

"Lay down on top of me again. But this time I want to kiss your mouth. And I want to put my arms around you. And I want to feel your vagina around my penis, ok? Because, what we just did was hot and crazy. But I'll miss you when you're gone and therefore I need some warmth and tenderness now."

After some minutes Sheldon and Amy lay blissfully in each other arms. Sheldon had gotten what he wanted and Amy had received another, unexpected gift from her loved one's body.

"You know, what I'm asking myself?" Sheldon spoke more to himself than to Amy after a while. "The 69 looks very much like the yin and yang symbol, which also stands for the male and female. Do you think those ancient Chinese people hat this kind of crazy sex in mind, when they created the symbol?"

"I don't know." Amy shrugged her shoulders. „But there's a theory, that Bryan Adam's song "summer of '69" isn't about the year '69, but about, you know, a summer of love."

"But the summer of love was '68, wasn't it?"

"Sheldon, it's probably a song about the crazy sex thing we just did!"

"Hm. Do you know when Bryan Adams was born?"

"In 1959. Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well, the text of this song is autobiographic, right?"

"Ha, and it's not about the summer of a normal ten year old boy, right?" Amy concluded.

"Well, I've never been a normal ten year old boy, but I suppose, it isn't, no."

"So, the theory is probably right…"

"Yeah, and I cannot wait to tell my mum! She loves that song and always sings and dances when they play it at the annual summer party of her church." Sheldon grinned broadly.

Amy sighed. "I will miss you so much those next months. I wish I could take a part of you with me. I know, you've warned me that you cannot skype it to me, but nethertheless…"

"But you can! At least in a certain way." Sheldon looked at her now. „That's why we folded the clothes so accurately. A width of exactly 20 cm, you remember? There's a small compartment in the suitcase where you can put a whole set of my worn clothes, to accompany you through the summer and to remind you of this special day. It's a special day because today I've learned that intimacy and physical love is not only a gift for you, but for both of us and that gift giving is not something you can only do on birthdays, but on every day you want to show somebody your love."

 ***Oh my, I'm still struggling for writing these kind of scenes. I'm a quite shy person in real life, you know? Just hope nobody ever reads the personal documents on my computer, LOL!**

 **Hearing Sheldon and Amy say those italic written lines in the show, the only thing that made sense to me was the "69". Although I personally don't think that this is a very "scandalous" thing, I could imagine that it is in Amy's and Sheldon's perception. After all, it's only their third time they have sex and they are still so innocent. :-)**

 **So, how did you like this story? To be honest, I have the ood feeling it's not really "round", something is missing. Or maybe it's the opposite and I just wanted to include too many different things? I'm never really sure if it's a good idea to write some "hot stuff" which is mixed with hilarious scenes. What's your opinion about this?  
**


End file.
